


Stir Crazy

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 12:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @snpfangirl94 So ladies may I please get a Daryl x reader x Negan please? (Sorry not sorry)





	Stir Crazy

Daryl had conned you and Negan into heading into the woods, renting a little cabin, and spending Christmas there. What he didn’t predict, however, was the massive blizzard that came through. You couldn’t get the front door open there was so much snow. Being stuck in a small cabin with the two men wasn’t exactly your ideal situation. You loved them both, and they loved you, but holy hell did they fight. It wasn’t an all the time thing, they just wore each other down after a bit. Their personalities just clashed.

Hearing them bicker in the other room, you hung your head. Then you got a sneaky idea. Glancing over your shoulder, you smirked, as neither were in sight. As quick as you could, you pulled off your shirt, letting it fall to the floor. Once you’d unclasped your bra, you moved to the doorway of the room they were in. You held your bra up with your finger. _“Look at this!” _You grinned at the way their heads turned to look at you.

“_Shit_, sweetheart.” Negan palmed himself at the sight of your bare chest.

You tossed the bra at Daryl, you had a wicked smirk on his face. “You boys gonna stay in here fighting, or are you going to come show your woman a good time?” Turning, you started to undo your jeans, pushing them down slowly. It didn’t take long for you to hear them following you. Your jeans were discarded in front of the fireplace, leaving you in your underwear.

Negan’s hands gripped your hips, pulling you back to his chest. His lips brushed your ear. “You ain’t gettin’ away that easy.” He breathed.

Daryl moved to stand in front of you, your eyes meeting his. You gasped when you felt his middle finger rub over your clothed slit. “She’s _soaking _for us.” His voice was deep, going straight to your core.

“Don’t you think you two are a bit overdressed?” You teased, wiggling your ass against Negan.

Negan sucked lightly on your neck, his teeth grazing your skin as he pulled away. “Then I think you better get to work.” He chuckled, giving you the best kind of goose bumps. From over your shoulder, he looked over at Daryl. “What do you think?”

He licked his lips and nodded. “I’d have to agree with you on that.”

Reaching one hand out, you looped your finger on one of Daryl’s belt loops, pulling his body flush against yours. Your other hand tangled in the back of his hair, your lips moving to meet his. Negan’s lips and teeth continued to move against your neck, his hands moving up and down your sides, his fingertips barely touching you at times.

Daryl teased your clothed slit with his middle finger, smiling into the kiss when you moaned lightly. Finally, he gripped the sides of your underwear, pushing them as far as he could without breaking the kiss.

“Oh!” You gasped, your head back on Negan’s shoulder as Daryl’s middle finger worked your clit gently. His lips found your nipples, his blue eyes looking up at you the best he could. As he watched your chest move quicker, your breath picking up, he teased between your clit and your entrance. You moved your hips, trying to get him where you needed him.

Finally, he stood up. “Look at me.” He ordered, his voice deep, and slightly raspy. “Tell me what you want.” His fingers just barely pushed into your entrance, moving back out seconds later.

Negan pulled away, making you whimper slightly. His hand connected with your backside as he chuckled. “Patience, baby girl.” He palmed your ass. “Can’t exactly have all the fun we want without lube, now can we?”

“No!” You breathed. “Please, Daryl, make me cum.” Your eyes were locked on his. You’d learned early on that one of his ‘kinks’ was eye contact. He loved to watch you come undone, seeing the bliss wash over your face, fighting to keep your eyes open, until you threw your head back, panting his name over and over. One of your hands was still tangled in his shaggy brown hair. The other was now gripping his bicep, promising to leave him with nail marks after.

Pushing two fingers in your cunt, he let out a groan, feeling his erection pushing against the confines of his jeans. “Fucking hell.” He licked his lips, curling his fingers and he pushed them in and out.

You were a whimpering mess, trying to keep your eye contact with Daryl as you approached your climax. “Fuck!” You cried out as your head went back. Clenching around his fingers, you rocked your hips.

Negan came out just in time to see you all but fuck yourself silly on Daryl’s fingers as you came down. “That’s a sound I’ll never get tired of.” He grinned. “How about you start helpin’ Daryl out of those clothes?” He palmed himself as you sucked Daryl’s fingers clean.

“I think I can do that.” You grinned, your eyes locked on Daryl’s. Biting your lip, you gripped the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. As it dropped to the floor, you felt Negan’s lips brush over your shoulder blade. Trailing your fingers lightly over Daryl’s chest, you slowly started to use your nails, just enough to leave tiny pink marks that quickly faded.

“Look at that fuckin’ ass.” Negan groaned before you heard him removing his own clothing.

Your fingers made quick work of Daryl’s belt, pulling it from the loops, tossing it to the side. “I need you both.” You arched your back slightly, pushing your backside towards your lover. Your teeth lightly grazed Daryl’s neck, earning a groan. “Hard…” Unbuttoning his jeans, you smirked. “Fast…” You gasped as you felt the cold lube between your cheeks. “At the same time.” Your breath hit the side of his neck, your fingers slowly pulling the zipper down.

Negan teased your puckered asshole while you continued to undress your blue eyed love. “Eager, are we, sweetheart?” Negan teased when you wiggled your ass at him.

Giggling, you nodded. “You have to idea.” You replied, gripping Daryl and starting to stroke him. “It’s up to you how…” They never ceased to amaze you in the creativity department, either. Whether it was both of them fucking you, them together while you watched and used a toy, Negan fucking Daryl while he fucked you. It was always a damn good time.


End file.
